


Winging It

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, The West Wing
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 2, M/M, Slash Goggles, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2003.  Lex and Clark have their slash goggles on, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging It

"He's in love with him."

"They're best friends, Clark. You can't infer..."

"Look how he follows him. Leaves his girl, his secure job - for a dream."

"Well, yes. That is pretty dedicated."

"It's like they had a destiny..."

"And Sam's a terrific writer, and so passionate."

"Josh is determined and brilliant. And sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Um, yeah. Powerful men with principles - they do something to me."

"Good to know. So, what do you think about President Bartlett?"

"Not bad for a fictional leader. I think I'm going to like President Luthor, better."

"I wonder if Sorkin wants a speech writing job?"


End file.
